


Mutual Destruction

by SilverOwlCity



Series: We All Have Our Daemons [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Based on The Fake Redhead's writing prompt #322:"Why aren't you dating him?""Because I'd destroy him.""He'd be into that."





	Mutual Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither the prompt, nor Harry, Peter, or Ned belong to me. Neither does the idea of Daemons.
> 
>  
> 
> So, like, two of the characters that only briefly cross the scene. It's weird. Enjoy?  
> (Also, I'm sorry for ruining the prompt. I think I was high off lack of sleep when I wrote this.)

Harry smiled at Ariana as Kerion chased Nikao around the living room. Their daemons were playing an odd game of tag while the humans attempted to watch television and do homework. Progress was being made on the first, but not the second.

“She doesn’t actually seem in love with him, does she?” she asked.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry hummed curiously. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Buttercup and Westley seem very much not in love, right?”

He considered it as the movie continued. “Explain, please.”

“Well, they never exchange words that aren’t her ordering him around and him saying ‘as you wish’. She doesn’t even recognize his voice until he says those exact words.” Ariana frowns at the screen as the man in question tumbles down the hill, his love flinging herself after him. “It doesn’t exactly scream ‘we’re in a loving relationship’.”

“To be fair, it had been, like, five years since she’d heard his voice. But, I do see your point.”

“Of course you see my point, I’m correct, aren’t I? And that shouldn’t excuse it. It’s not like I’d forgot your voice if you left for five years.”

“Let’s hope neither of us has to test that theory, huh?”

Ariana hummed in agreement before settling herself down into the cushions. She spared a glance at Harry, a small smile on her face as he watched the movie. His eyes followed the characters. He started to turn his head and she immediately returned her gaze to the television screen.

Kerion jumped up to curl on the couch between the two teens. He smirked down at Nikao as he did so. The cat just growled in response, crawling to settle on the arm of the couch next to Ariana.

“Hello, Nikao,” she said.

Nikao purred in response. Ariana giggled a little, pulling the grey Snowshoe into her lap and petting it softly. She was slightly disappointed that HBO didn’t have commercials for her to mute because she was almost positive Harry was purring along with his daemon.

Both daemons fell into a slumber about halfway through the movie and didn’t wake up until Harry’s phone rang at the very end.

“What? Okay. Yeah, I’ll be right there. Bye, Father,” he said. Turning apologetically to Ariana, he continued, “I’ve got to go home, I’m sorry.”

“No, I get it. Tell your father hello from me – and Xarlim too.”

“Will do. Come on, Nikao!” he called. Said daemon grumbled unhappily but otherwise complied with the summons.

“Bye, beautiful Aria,” she sang as she left.

Ariana smiled at the two as the elevator doors closed. She sighed contently.

“Why aren’t you dating him?”

“Because I’d destroy him.”

“He’d be into that,” Ned told her, waltzing out of the kitchen. Peter and their daemons followed behind him, all smiling.

“If that was an innuendo, you’re disgusting and you know I didn’t mean it like that. Emotionally, I’d destroy him. It takes a lot to care about someone like me – very emotionally draining.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it does.”

“Maybe, but he lets you touch – _pet_ – his daemon. _His daemon_ , Ariana!”

“Does anyone care that I was napping?” Kerion snapped from his place on the couch.

Lealah waddled over to one of the other couches. “No, not really, grumpy puppy.”

Kerion glared, but went back to moping silently. Ariana huffed a small laugh before she returned to the conversation with Peter and his friend.

“I get kidnapped, experimented on, and fight crime in my spare time. Not to mention the fact that I’m the clumsiest person I know and tend to hurt myself a lot without the help of the villain of the week. I go missing for days at a time because I get bored and just run for as long as I can. I’m not going to make someone put up with all my shit, Ned. He especially doesn’t need that.”

“He’s already got it, you know,” Yaneia said. Ariana jumped, having forgotten the Sunda Pangolin was there. “He is your best friend.”

“Being in a relationship – asking him out – would just jeopardize that, too, Yaneia.”

“You are basically already in a relationship, Aria,” Peter told her. “Just ask him out already and do us all a favor. I mean, you were giving each other heart eyes the entire time tonight. Please save us from more clueless pining.”

Ariana sighed, knowing there was no way to stop the two.

“Fine, I’ll ask.” The boys gave each other high fives. “But, I’ll do it in my own time. At least let me wait until I’m ready.” _Which will be never_ , she silently added.

Her brother and Ned nodded. It seemed they’d taken this as a win. Ariana rolled her eyes and thought that it was indeed a win – for her.

When she slid into her desk for English and Harry greeted her the next morning, her mind immediately went to the conversation from the previous night. She returned his greeting with a blush and smiled at him. He gave her a slightly confused look but said nothing of it.

Happily, she continued the day as she normally would and Harry didn’t bring up her odd behavior from earlier that morning. She had almost forgotten about it by the time they got back to the Tower.

“My paws are sore,” Nikao whined.

Ariana laughed. “I’m sure they are, Nika. Come here.” She picked the daemon up and let her settle in her lap. The girl’s hand went to smooth over the fur on her friend’s daemon’s back and head.

“She loves me more than you do, Harold,” the daemon said.

Harry laughed. “Yes, but you love her more than you love me, don’t you?”

Nikao rolled her shoulders in a makeshift shrug. Both teens laughed again. Silence filled the room as Nikao settled in for a nap and Kerion paced. Ariana frowned at the reminder of her pent up energy and nervousness.

“Did Ned and Pete talk to you?” Harry blurted. Blushing furiously, he placed his hand to his head. “That was entirely tactless – nice going, Harry.”

Ariana ignored his mumbling. “About what?”

“I think you know about what,” he told her. She arched her eyebrow. “Um, relationships?”

Her eyes widened in shock. “You asked them to do that?”

Harry let out a breath of relief before becoming nervous again. Nikao shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay? Do you find it too weird?” he asked, panic clear on his face.

Ariana threw her hands up in panic. “No, no, I just – it’s not something that I knew you felt.”

“Oh.”

Silence filled the room again, but this time it was awkward. Ariana was more than panicking at that point. Her eyes darted around the living room before landing back on Harry. He looked even more restless than she felt.

“Do you want to go out with me, Aria?”

They were both surprised by his sudden outburst. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to backpedal, rambling and trying to apologize about what he’s just asked. She just smiled at him.

“Yes,” she said.

He continued talking for a few seconds. She watched in amusement as he registered what she’d said.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I was so afraid you would say no.”

“Just know what you’re getting into – I will pretty much destroy you emotionally.”

Harry shrugged, smiling sweetly. “I am totally okay with that.”

“Figures you would be.”

“I’m not the most emotionally stable person in the world, either, Aria. I get kidnapped, like, once a month, so really, you’d be the one going through emotional destruction.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Ariana said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Then he grinned at her toothily. “So, does destroying me also mean beating me at Mario Cart because I’m in the mood to defend my title?”

“Not going to happen, Osborn.”

They slipped back into their normal banter and routine. Everything went back to normal, all awkwardness shoved to the side. (So, maybe Peter’d been right – but he didn’t need to know that.)


End file.
